Mamali
Mamali, also known as Nanny Mamali, is one of Lady E's most loyal followers and in life served as her former (fake) nanny. Even after death, she continues to serve her dark mistress. Official Description Site Bio One of Lady E.’s most trusted and loyal allies/former fake nanny (to keep up appearances that Evelina was a sweet little girl, even though she was, in fact, at least a few centuries old). Mamali would lock up visitors to their mansion and drain their soul essence with her hypnotic lullabies. Dazed guests would have no memory of their stay, except in dreams, with Mamali’s shrill voice haunting them. App Bio An evil Nanny. She will lock you up and her awful lullabies will give nightmares for years to come. History Vlog Hog While Jack is looking through his phone, he spots Mamali approaching him and gets scared. Jack tries to run away, but Mamali captures him using the branches of a possessed tree. She then sings him a lullaby song and attempts to devour Jack, but Parker and Douglas save him and lock up Mamali in the Mausoleum. Skeleton in the Closet Inside Newbury High School, she places her Soul Artifact into the potion in order to bring back Lady E. from the Hidden Side. When the Ghost Hunters show up, she attacks Jack, but is immediately chased away by the blaster. Parents Just Don't Understand Mamali turns Mr. Clarke, Rose Davids and Bob and Linda Jackson into Goombies to get revenge on Jack and Parker for preventing Lady E's return by taking their their parents to the Hidden Side until Parker manages to capture Mamali with Jack's phone. Appearance Mamali has long hair tied in a bun is dressed like a nanny with a white apron and a hat. She is blue colored and has pointy fingers resembling tree branches. Mamali also possesess a huge mouth capable of consuming even Humans. Abilities Root Roof (App) Mamali can grow a twisted canopy of branches over her head that will block the hunter's shots. Gloom Mamali, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on her enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Mamali, like all Ghosts, can possess Humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets'' *70420 Graveyard Mystery (Boss Ghost) Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" *10. "Parents Just Don't Understand" Trivia *She's a member of the Sad Ghosts. *She apparently fused with the tree in the graveyard, given the branches and roots that are stuck on her ghostly form. *In "Vlog Hog," every time she moves her neck, a cracking sound is heard, implying that she might have suffered a broken neck. *She and Lady E. are currently the only known female Boss Ghosts. *In "Parents Just Don't Understand," she speaks in rhymes for the duration of the episode. *Mamali knows what a selfie is even though she lived in a time where no such term existed. *Despite not being the final Boss Ghost of the first wave, Mamali is actually the Boss Ghost the Ghost Hunters had to deal with the most in wave one, as she was the final evil Boss Ghost to be captured in wave one and was the main villain in "Vlog Hog" and "Parents Just Don't Understand." Gallery Mamali.jpg Sad Ghost - Legendary - Mamali.png|Mamali in the app game Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’46”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’50”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-1’55”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’03”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’06”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’15”.jpg 20191224 194504 rmscr.jpg 20191224 194347 rmscr.jpg 20191224 194437 rmscr.jpg 20191224 194538 rmscr.jpg Category:Captured Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Sad Ghosts Category:Hidden Side Category:Female Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020